The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dueflame’.
The new Poinsettia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. identified as code number T048, not patented. The new Poinsettia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany on Dec. 1, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since December, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.